GT25's Battle Series: AT-TE vs Heldigunner
by gojiratoho25
Summary: Eighth episode of the Battle Series. In my new installment, we will compare the Galactic Republic's Tank against the Guylos Empire's Iguana-type Zoid to see which vehicle would win in a hypothesized battle to the death. No actual battle, just my thoughts on which vehicle would win in my opinion. R&R and no Flame Wars.


**GT25's Battle Series: All Terrain Tactical Enforcer vs. Heldigunner**

 _The AT-TE, the Galactic Republic, and any related material is owned by the Walt Disney Company, Lucasfilm Ltd. LLC, and George Lucas. The Heldigunner, the Guylos Empire, and any related material is owned by Tomy Company, Inc._

nuqneH, and welcome to the newest installment of the Battle Series. For this series, we take two warriors from across the multitude of universes to create a hypothesized battle to the death. However, this time we're doing things a bit different as we will be analyzing two vehicles to see which one would emerge victorious. For the first vehicle battle of the series, we will analyze the tank of the Galactic Republic against the Iguana type Zoid of the Guylos Empire. To ensure that neither vehicle has an advantage, it will be assumed that both vehicles are manned by equally competant crews. For this battle, I will analyze the size, engines/speed, armor/shielding, pilots/controls, armaments, countermeasures, and advantages/disadvantages of both vehicles. Before we go into the analysis, I will give a brief history of these vehicles so that everyone knows how these vehicles came to be.

* * *

 **History of the Vehicles**

The All Terrain Tactical Enforcer, or AT-TE Walker, was first introduced twenty-two years before the Battle of Yavin as the Galactic Republic's assault walker during the Clone Wars. Designed as a troop transport and as armor support for the Grand Army of the Republic, these vehicles first saw combat during the Battle of Geonosis and would continue being used during the course of the Clone Wars. These walkers would become part of the Imperial Army after the Republic was transformed into the Galactic Empire. The AT-TE would eventially be replaced by the All Terrain Armored Transport and would continue seeing use under the Rebel Alliance and later the Restored Empire.

* * *

The Heldigunner first appeared in approximately ZAC 2051 as one of the Dark Zoids of the Guylos Empire. These Zoids were used in amphibious assaults against both the Helic Republic and the Zenebas Empire along with being the first line of defense of the Dark Continent. However, the Dark Continent's destruction when a meteor struck the planet Zi in ZAC 2056, all existing members of this Zoid were destroyed. However, the design survived and were redesigned to use conventional power sources rather than the rare material used for all the Dark Zoids. The Heldigunner would become a mainstay of the new Guylos Army and would continue seeing use on the front lines.

* * *

 **Size**

The AT-TE has a height (or depth) of 5.02 feet or 16.47 feet, a width of 5.32 meters or 17.45 feet, and a length of 13.2 meters or 43.31 feet. The weight of the vehicle is unknown, as this information is not known.

* * *

The Heldigunner has a height of 5.8 meters or 19.03 feet and a depth of 24.5 meters, or 80.38 feet. While I haven't found any information about what the depth is referring to, I figured that it would be another way of saying length based off what I found on the subject. To get back to the measurements, this Zoid has a weight of 48 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Both of these vehicles are just over five meters in height and have a length that is over fifteen meters. While I couldn't find any information as to the weight of the AT-TE, I think that it's safe to say that it weighs less than the Heldigunner. That being said, the size of the Heldigunner is due to being a bio-mechanical lifeform that makes use of its body as a weapon along with its normal weaponry. The AT-TE, on the other hand, has its size in order to carry troops into battle and to act as a tank on the front lines.

Both vehicles are similar in height, but the Heldigunner has a larger length due to its tail, which it can use in a fight. In my opinion, the AT-TE is the smaller of the two while the Heldigunner is the longer of the two. Since this size is due to its more bio-mechanical nature, I will give the edge to the Heldigunner.

 **Engines/Speed**

While no information could be found on the engines of the AT-TE, it is possible that it uses at least three compact fusion drive system to move its six legs forward. This theory is based off the fact that the AT-AT Walker, which was the successor of the AT-TE, uses two compact fusion drive systems to move forward. The speed that the walker can go is said to be an average of 60 kilometers per hour, or 37.28 miles per hour. This speed allowed the walker to penetrate through energy shields, which is impossible for repulsorlift crafts to do.

* * *

While no information could be found on the engines of the Heldigunner, it is possible that it doesn't require one as Zoids are bio-mechanical lifeforms and as such wouldn't need an engine. The speed that this Zoid could move at is 130 kilometers per hour, or 80.78 miles per hour. Despite not being one of the fastest Zoids, this speed still allows it to cover distance and could use its speed against a slower opponent.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ While neither one has any real information about their engines, I believe that the engines are not a factor in this verdict. The AT-TE would use a drive system to move forward while the Heldigunner is a bio-mechanical being so it wouldn't even need an engine to move. This category ultimately comes down to the speed of both vehicles which, without a doubt, the Zoid has a clear advantage. While the walker could pass through energy shields thanks to its speed, the Zoid can run circles around it and would land the first blow in a fight. The Heldigunner gets the edge due to its greater speed.

 **Armor/Shielding**

While the type of armor that the AT-TE utilizes is unknown, it is possible that the armor could protect the vehicle from blaster bolts from blaster rifles and various repeating blasters to laser blasts from anti-personnel laser cannons and possibly light anti-vehicle laser cannons. However, this armor would not be able to protect it from dedicated laser cannons and rocket launchers. Additionally, the underside has various weak points to the point that a rocket from a _Hailfire_ Droid was able to disable it with only a single hit.

Along with this weakness, it was highly vulnerable to air attacks and the fact that its low to the ground when it comes to being a walker. This limited the protection that the turret gunner could offer for the underside and makes it susceptible to mines exploding underneath it. However, a particular flaw that I haven't seen anything about is that the pilot of the vehicle could be taken out should the cockpit be targeted.

* * *

While I was unable to discover the type of armor that the Heldigunner is unknown, I did find that the Zoid was well armored for its size to the point that has an overall level of protection comparable to some larger Zoids. In addition to this, the cockpit is covered by a specialized shield to protect the pilot. In terms of what it could take in terms of firepower, I would say that it could take a pounding from the arsenal of Zoids either smaller than it or of a similar size. However, the arsenal of more powerful Zoids will destroy the Heldigunner and more powerful weapons on similar sized Zoids could kill it.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ While the armor of the Heldigunner is comparable to Zoids that are larger than it, I think that the main weapon of the walker could pierce it in a few shots. Similarly, the armor of the AT-TE could possibly survive taking a beating from most of the weapons of the Zoid and only failing to the being's main weapon. That being said, the weakpoints of the walker are still a potential problem and have the potential of being exploited in a fight.

However, I don't see this happening here as the Zoid don't have any kind of missile or rocket launchers and its weapons wouldn't be able to get under the walker. So, while the Zoid has what could be the better armor, neither vehicle will get the edge as what they have for armor could fail against the main weapon of the opposing vehicle.

 **Pilots/Controls**

A typical AT-TE crew consisted of seven specially trained members to ensure that the vehicle functioned properly. The pilot of the walker works the main controls of the walker. These controls, based off reference pictures, seem to be two peddles and hand levers that work the six legs of the walker. A spotter sat above the pilot utilizes several sensor stations to ascertain the locations of their primary objectives and hostile units.

The spotter would then relay the information obtained to the four gunners that are nestled at gun stations within the hull of the walker. The final gunner sits behind the controls of the heavy cannon atop the walker. However, the gunner of the heavy cannon is partially exposed to enemy fire and can be killed by a well placed shot. While not part of the main crew, an IM-6 medical droid is located in the back of the walker for emergency medical treatment of wounded soldiers.

* * *

The Heldigunner typically has a pilot that work the controls of the Zoid and works in tangent with the creature to operate said being. While I haven't seen any pictures for the controls of the Heldigunner, based off pictures of the toys it's possible that the pilot used a control panel of sorts. In addition to the pilot, a second crew member can act as the gunner of the Turret Emplacement at the base of the Zoid's tail. However, the gunner is partially exposed as well and could be take out with a well placed shot.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ This one is simple to call, but I will explain. While both vehicles have a single pilot and a gunner for one of the weapons, the AT-TE also has a spotter who can rely information about the location of hostiles to the four additionally gunners in the walker. As much as I like that the Zoid and the pilot work together to achieve what they need to accomplish, the AT-TE simply has more crew members that can outperform the teamwork of the Heldigunner and its pilot.

 **Armaments**

The main weapon of the AT-TE is the Mass-Driver Cannon mounted on the top that can be loaded with an array of heavy energy weapons and solid shells depending on the situation. This type of cannon causes damage by hurling a projectile at high velocities to impart kinetic energy and force to a target upon contact. The damage done to the target is the result of the mass of the projectile and its velocity. While the range of this cannon is considerable, this weapon also had a comparatively slow rate of fire and variable accuracy. Additionally, as discussed before, the gunner for the Mass-Driver Cannon is partially exposed to enemy fire when in use.

The vehicle also has six anti-personnel laser cannons as secondary weapons placed strategically on the walker to take out infantry units. Four of these light laser cannons are located in a square pattern around the cockpit and the last two are placed in the rear to cover the flanks. These rear cannons can also used to help secure drop off points for the platoon contained within the walker.

* * *

Just like normal Zoids, the Heldigunner has basic feral weapons with four Strike Claws (one on each foot) and a Smash-Up Tail. Using these weapons, the Zoid is capable of slashing a target with its claws and use its tail to deliver a bludgeoning strike to a target. In addition to these, it has two ARZ 20mm Double-Barrelled Beam Cannons located close to the neck of the Zoid and a 72mm AA Cannon Turret Emplacement at the base of its tail. These secondary weapons are able to batter the target with ease with the twin beam cannons from the front and the turret emplacement on the back.

However, the main weapon of the Heldigunner is the Condensing Long Range Assault Beam Cannon mounted on its back. This weapon is composed of three separate cannons that fire simultaneously when used against a target. Other than this weaponry, it has nothing beyond standard sensors and equipment for these Zoids.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ This one is rather simple to call, but I will explain my reasoning so that no one misunderstands. Both vehicles have a main weapon that is more powerful than the rest of their arsenal, the Mass-Driver Cannon for the AT-TE and the Condensing Long Range Assault Beam Cannon for the Heldigunner. In terms of damage and power, I would put these two as being on par with each other as both could cripple the other vehicle within a couple shots. However, what these vehicles have for secondary weapons is another story.

To be blunt, both the dual ARZ 20mm Double-Barrelled Beam Cannons and the 72mm AA Cannon Turret Emplacement of the Zoid are superior weapons to the six anti-personnel laser cannons of the walker. As their name suggests, the anti-personnel laser cannons are used for killing infantry units and aren't made for damaging vehicles. The weapons of the Heldigunner, on the other hand, are made for combating other vehicles and the Turret Emplacement gives it more firepower should the AT-TE get behind it.

Additionally, the Zoid is capable of using its Strike Claws and Smash-Up Tail to deliver physical attacks to the walker. The walker has nothing to answer this and could be crippled in some way should the Zoid land a hit with either. For this reason and for having better secondary weapons, the Heldigunner gets the edge for armament.

 **Countermeasures**

The AT-TE has a built-in electromagnetic shielding that allows the walker to be impervious to ion damage. Other than that, the walker doesn't really have any other countermeasures.

* * *

Based off the information about the Heldigunner that I've found, the Zoid doesn't really have any countermeasures.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ I don't think I need to say much about this section. As the Zoid has no weapons that would function as an ion cannon, the built-in electromagnetic shielding is not a factor in this fight and neither has any real countermeasures against other vehicles.

 **Advantages/Disadvantages**

The Mass-Driver Cannon that the AT-TE has as its main weapon allows the vehicle to simply take out a foe in one shot. In additional, this cannon is capable of using its range to take out a target that is farther away from it. The armor of the vehicle would allow it to withstand various types of blaster weaponry and could provide cover fire for infantry on the battlefield. It can also transport troops into battle and deploy them on the battlefield with relative ease. The greatest strength of the walker is overwhelming the enemy through sheer volume of firepower when deployed in large numbers.

However, the underside of the walker is vulnerable to attacks and could be easily disabled should another vehicle or infantry unit target that area. In addition to this, the gunner of the Mass-Driver Cannon is partially exposed to enemy fire and could be taken out by a normal soldier or sniper. However, one possible flaw that I haven't seen talked about is that the pilot of the vehicle is only protected by a type of glass. If blaster rife is able to pierce this glass, then the pilot could be easily taken out should a bolt get through the glass. The troopers that this walker could transport were essential to its survival should it come under fire from enemy infantry units that are too small to be accurately hit by its weaponry.

* * *

While it looks like a machine, the Heldigunner is a bio-mechanical lifeform much like all Zoids and can work alongside its pilot in a battle. Despite not being one of the strongest Zoids, it was still an effective combatant as it was still on par with similar Zoids. The being is capable of operating with equal effectiveness both on land and in water. This allows it be used as an ideal amphibious assault unit on the battlefield against an opposing army. In addition to this amphibious nature, the Zoid is able to burrow into the ground and can tunnel through anything short of dense bedrock.

The weapons of the being allow it to take on much stronger Zoids. However, this Zoid is not the strongest and could be overpowered by larger and more powerful Zoids in a battle. It is also not one of the fastest of similar sized Zoids despite being fast enough to use its speed to get around an opponent. Also, the gunner on the Turret Emplacement is partially exposed to enemy fire and could be taken out by a normal soldier or sniper. Finally, it only has standard sensors and equipment with nothing that it can use to surprise a foe.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ This is the category that I feel shows the biggest difference between these two vehicles. For the AT-TE, it was used to transport and support infantry units on the battlefield with the vehicle relying on these soldiers for survival against other infantry units. For the Heldigunner, it was used to battle against other Zoids and using its amphibious nature to its fullest in a battle. While both have a gun that partially exposes the gunner of the weapon, the loss of the gunner will cripple the walker more than it would the Zoid.

Additional, the walker has more vulnerable points on it that could disable it should they be hit while the Zoid doesn't have this type of weakness. However, the fact that the Zoid is a living being allows it to work alongside its pilot and gives it an advantage that the walker simply doesn't have. Ultimately, the Heldigunner has the superior advantages over the walker and any advantage the AT-TE has is outweighed by its disadvantages. The Zoid gets the edge for this category.

* * *

 **Category Edge Recap**

Size: Heldigunner

Engines/Speed: Heldigunner

Armor/Shielding: Draw

Pilots/Controls: AT-TE

Armaments: Heldigunner

Countermeasures: Draw

Advantages/Disadvantages: Heldigunner

* * *

 **Verdict:** For the first vehicle battle of the series, I was kind of hoping for this to be a bit more of a balanced fight. Both of these vehicles are close to the ground and has a main weapon that could be used against targets at longer ranges along with being the main force of the militaries that used them. However, it's obvious where this one is going. While these two are similar in many ways, the Heldigunner simply has more going for it than the AT-TE. The Zoid is larger, faster, and more heavily armed than the walker.

However, this isn't to say that the walker would go down in a few seconds. The crew of the AT-TE gives the vehicle an advantage as the crew can outperform any kind of teamwork that the pilot and the Zoid can do. Additional, I can see the Mass-Driver Cannon being able to pierce the armor of the Heldigunner. The thing that gives the Zoid the win, for me, is that it's a bio-mechanical lifeform whereas the walker is simply a vehicle. This would give an edge to the Zoid as it and its pilot can use their teamwork to do damage whereas the crew of the walker have to cooperate with each other in order to operate it effectively.

This advantage is made even greater when you consider that the Heldigunner has the superior arsenal and was made for this type of battle. The AT-TE, on the other hand, is an armored transport walker and made to transport and support infantry units on a battlefield. In a senario where these vehicles battle each other, the Zoid's speed and secondary arsenal will allow it to batter the armor of the walker and strikes with its more feral weapons would cause additional damage to the walker.

The AT-TE's anti-personnel laser cannons will do a bit of damage and could kill the gunner of the Zoid's Turret Emplacement, but it won't be able to maneuver in time to dodge or get a bead on the Zoid. Ultimately, this battle would be over after only about five minutes with the AT-TE being battered and crippled and the Heldigunner relatively unharmed with the battle ending with the use of the Condensing Long Range Assault Beam Cannon.

 **Possible Winner:** Heldigunner

Please note that this is just my opinion. I know that some people would say that the AT-TE Walker would win against the Heldigunner, which is why this is called GT25's Battle Series, not so-and-so's Battle Series.

* * *

Have a hypothesized battle that you want to see? Leave the battle in the review or PM me and I would be happy to do it.


End file.
